Blue Pikmin
Blue Pikmin, as their name implies, are a blue species of Pikmin that reside on PNF-404. Besides coloration, these Pikmin are distinguishable from other Pikmin species by their mouths, a trait seen in no other Pikmin species. These mouths are used to take in water, which filters oxygen through the gills located on their cheeks. This gives them the astonishing ability to live their lives completely underwater. Producing more of them can be easily done by dragging nutrients or animal carcasses, carried by Blue Pikmin, to the Onion or by throwing other species into a Lapis Lazuli Candypop Bud. Abilities Only Blue Pikmin (along with Bulbmin and certain Puffmin) can operate underwater; any other color will simply flail around in panic before drowning. In the first two games, the Blue Pikmin behave almost the same in water as they do on land. If they are idle and see a nearby Pikmin drowning in water, they will quickly run to them, pick them up, and throw them to shore. This action is sometimes called the "Lifeguard Ability". However, they will not rescue Pikmin if they are too far away, so they can't always be relied on. This feature was removed in Pikmin 3. Blue Pikmin seem to be the most balanced Pikmin species; they have average attack power, durability, mobility and throw distance. As of Pikmin 3, Blue Pikmin can swim in schools to swarm aquatic enemies, which makes fighting enemies such as Water Dumples and Puckering Blinnows much easier. As if to be a tradition, Blue Pikmin are the last species of Pikmin discovered in all three games, as Red Pikmin are always the first. In Pikmin, their Onion is found in the Forest Navel. In Pikmin 2, 5 of them can be found near their Onion chasing after Wogpoles in the Awakening Wood in the same area where the Radiation Canopy was found in Pikmin. To gain control of them, Yellow Pikmin are required to break down an electrified gate. It is possible to get past the gate without yellow pikmin, but it requires exploits, glitches and a little luck. In Pikmin 3, they are found in the Garden of Hope after Louie crashes your ship there and you unlock the area past the previously inaccessible wall. The Winged Pikmin are needed to pull the Blue Onion from the ground. Blue Pikmin are often considered the least useful Pikmin type; their lack of other unique stats outside of traversing aquatic areas result in them only being used when absolutely needed, and not because optional strategies exist. Also, most tasks in Pikmin ''that seemingly require them can be accomplished in another way. In ''Pikmin 2, ''a majority of the areas in the game can be reached without the need for Blue Pikmin. In ''Pikmin 3, ''they are only useful in backtracking for sunken fruit in the name of getting 100% completion. There is just one instance where they are required to complete story mode, which is during the construction of the ceramic pot in the Garden of Hope. However, there is a trick that allows the player to bypass the pot's construction, therefore making it possible to beat ''Pikmin 3 without ever rescuing the Blue Onion. Super Smash Bros. Brawl Blue Pikmin appear in Super Smash Bros. Brawl as a type of Pikmin that Olimar can pull from the ground via Pikmin Pluck, his standard special move. They are the only type of Pikmin that don't drown in the water. Blue Pikmin have good mobility, throw, and durability compared to other types of Pikmin (Purple Pikmin are very durable, but lack mobility, and throw), and withstand water moves like Mario's F.L.U.D.D., or Squirtle's water gun. Olimar is most likely to pull up a Blue Pikmin if he is on a water-based surface, such as a cloud or ice. Blue Pikmin also make an appearance as a trophy in the game. Super Smash Bros for Wii U and 3DS Blue Pikmin return for Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and 3DS. Their function is nearly identical to their role in Brawl, with their increased throw power, resistance to water, and higher stamina. Since Pikmin are plucked in a set order in this installment, they are now plucked after the yellows are, regardless of the type of platform Olimar or Alph is standing on. Trophy Description (Brawl) "A type of Pikmin, which are curious creatures that follow and obey the person who picks them. If you take advantage of this trait, you can get them to help Captain Olimar and Louie. The blue Pikmin are at home in water and cannot drown. Need to retrieve an object underwater or cross a water hazard to disarm a trap? Blue Pikmin are just the allies you need." Trophy Description (Wii U/3DS) "This blue pikmin walks around with its mouth ajar. At home in the water, they're very helpful when objects are submerged and need retrieving. In Smash Bros, blue pikmin have defense second only to purple pikmin. They are also able to do more damage when thrown, so don't be shy about hurling them at foes." '' Trivia *In the Find Mii game on the 3DS app called "StreetPass Mii Plaza", there is an unlockable Blue Pikmin hat for your StreetPass Mii. *In the Beta for ''Pikmin, blue Pikmin was the first Pikmin type discovered. *The Forest of Hope and Formidable Oak are the only two areas in the entire Pikmin series where Blue Pikmin are not required at all. *In the beta game's code for Pikmin, the Blue Pikmin, along with the Red Pikmin, could use Bomb Rocks. This was reimplemented in Pikmin 3. *Due to the Blue Pikmins' lack of usefulness and relatively late appearances in Pikmin games, players often will attempt "Blueless Quests", a type of run where the player's goal is to complete as much as possible before blue Pikmin must ''be used to progress further. *In the game Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour, along with the Red and Yellow Pikmin, Blue Pikmin can be seen flying out of the flower patch if the player lands their ball on it. Gallery File:PikBluePikCyc.jpg|The developmental stages of blue Pikmin. File:PikThrowBluePik.jpg|A blue Pikmin being thrown. Pikmin being plucked.jpg|A blue Pikmin being plucked by Captain Olimar. File:Blue.jpg|A clay blue Pikmin. File:Claypellet.jpg|A blue Pikmin carrying a pellet. Normal bluepikmins.jpg|Artwork from ''Pikmin 2. blue Onionp2.png|Blue Pikmin near their Onion in Pikmin 2. Blue Pikmin Pikmin 3 Photo.png|A screenshot from Pikmin 3 featuring some Blue Pikmin in water. Pikmin3IridFlintBeetle.png|''Pikmin 3'' concept art depicting a Blue Pikmin riding atop an Iridescent Flint Beetle. Blue Pikmin2.png|Artwork for Pikmin 3. Blue Pikmin1.png|Artwork for Pikmin 3. Images-6.jpg|A blue Pikmin plush. Pikmin nectar.jpg|Some Pikmin drinking nectar blue.JPG|Blue Pikmin along with Red and yellow Pikmin with Captain Olimar in SSB Wii U Screenshot 2014-03-07 at 8.44.48 PM.png|Blue Pikmin; actual size. Pikmintinyfruit.jpg|Blue Pikmin holding a berry 150px-Blue Pikmin SSBU Trophy.png|Trophy for Blue Pikmin in Super Smash Bros. for the Wii U and 3DS SSBBBluePik.png|A Blue Pikmin running SSBBBluePellet.png|A Blue Pikmin carrying a pellet P3 Blue Pikmin.png|An HD picture of a Blue Pikmin Blue Pikmin Sprout.png|Olimar spotting a Blue Pikmin sprout BluePik.PNG|A close-up of a Blue Pikmin Blue Onion.png|An onion for Blue Pikmin as seen in Pikmin and Pikmin 2 Cute blue Pikmin.jpg|A Blue Pikmin Sitting on a rock next to some wogpolls Blueflowerbomb.png|The icon for a flowered Blue Pikmin carrying a bomb rock Bluebudbomb.png|The icon for a bud Blue Pikmin carrying a bomb rock Blue Pikmin Face.png|A close-up of a Blue Pikmin SSBBBluePikTrophy.jpg|Trophy for Blue Pikmin in Super Smash Bros. Brawl Blue4.JPG Blue3.jpg Category:Pikmin species Category:Plant characters Category:Fictional extraterrestrial species Category:Fictional amphibians